Systems and methods for quality assurance (QA) can test fabricated components or materials as they are manufactured to ensure that the fabrication process is producing components or materials having functional properties that fall within acceptable tolerances. The more tightly a QA system is integrated into the fabrication process, the better adapted it is to detect undesirable production line results and thus the more fit it is to rapidly make adjustments to the fabrication process and/or to detect flawed production line output for marking or segregation without delay or additional testing.
Electrical conductivity anisotropy is the property of a material to have directional dependence of its electrical conductivity. A material that is highly anisotropic may be electrically conductive in one direction but largely non-conductive in another direction.